7:00 am  Solo Mission
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are expecting and Ron is off on a mission by himself.


7:00 am – Solo Mission

The early morning sunlight shone into the bedroom in the quiet of the morning. Kim groaned as she rolled over trying to cover her head with the pillow to block out the light. Her bulging stomach made it difficult to roll over the way she wanted to.

'It's morning' she thought. 'Ron has not called.'

His solo missions had gone well in the past months, but she always wanted him to call when he had the chance. It was no big thing; most of the missions lately had lasted for a day or more. This was just supposed to be a rescue mission.

Kim rolled over on Ron's side of the bed. She grabbed his pillow, hugging it to her. It smelled of Ron. She sighed and closed her eyes imagining that he was there in her arms, his arms around her. The baby gave a couple of kicks.

"Whoa there little one. Let's not get too active this early in the morning." Kim told her tummy.

She lay on their bed gently rubbing her growing stomach. "Your daddy will be home soon and we will go for a picnic, maybe we will even drop by the pre-school where your daddy and I met."

Kim's thoughts went back to the early evening before Ron had gotten the call for the mission. They had been lying in bed, having worked most of the day getting the baby's room ready. Ron laid his hand on her stomach. Ron smiled as he felt the solid thud of the baby kicking within Kim's womb. He loved to feel the new life that the two of them had created move within her. The baby had kicked a couple of times as his hand lay there. His face glowed with joy as he had given her a couple of soft sweet kisses.

The ringing of the doorbell jostled Kim back to consciousness. Kim got up and put on her bathrobe over the hockey jersey she wore; her feet were bare as she walked from her bedroom down the hall past the room they were preparing for the new arrival.

"Who would be ringing the doorbell at this time of the morning?" She asked herself as the doorbell rang again. "If it is the little brat next door, I going to have a nice little talk with her mother."

Kim opened the door and her world came to a stop. Dr. Director stood in the door with a solemn look on her face, her one eye gazing at Kim. The chaplain for the Global Justice services was at her side, his Bible in his hands. Kim heart rate increased as she looked over their shoulders in the light of the morning. She saw a GJ executive car parked in the drive. Kim looked out into the yard. There were a number of security agents filing out of a truck as they set up a perimeter around the house. Her parents were standing with Dr. Director; her mother was clearly upset over something.

"Kimberly" Dr. Director stopped speaking for a moment then started again. "Kim, we need to have a little talk." Kim noticed then that she was holding something in her hands. Kim realized that she was holding a torn, apparently bloodstained mission shirt in her hands. Kim realized that it was Ron's shirt. Darkness came as she fainted into Dr. Director's arms.

Kim opened her eyes to see her mother leaning over her with a concerned look. The earpieces of a stethoscope were in her ears and Kim distantly heard a pumping sound and felt tightness around her arm. Then there was a prolonged hiss of air and the tightness slowly vanished. She was lying on the couch in the living room.

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked up at someone else in the room.

"Her blood pressure is okay, respiration is good, pulse good."

Kim remembered seeing the torn shirt.

"Momma?" She whimpered.

"Kimmie, I think you had better listen to Dr. Director. Now, let us sit you up, careful now. You took a little bit of a fall."

"THE BABY?" Kim's hands went to her stomach.

"The baby's fine, Kim." Her mother assured her.

"Kimberly?" Another voice spoke.

Kim turned her head to see a very nervous Dr. Director sitting in a chair next to her.

"Betty, what's going on? Where is Ron?" Kim asked her voice cracking.

"Kim, I regret to have to tell you that Ron is missing. His mission had been helping with the rescue of some coalminers trapped in a mine explosion. He and the rescue team had made it to the trapped men and were bringing them out when part of the roof started to collapse over them. The miners told me that Ron started to glow blue as he placed himself under the collapsing beam and roof. Ron then lifted and held both so the others could escape. They tried to get back to help him when there was an explosion and the sound of the roof collapsing. The men rushed back down the tunnel to try to reach the spot where he had been. When they got there, the tunnel had completely collapsed. They dug to the point near where he had been. All they found the shirt in the rubble. They don't think anyone could have survived, so all they are trying to do now is recover…." Dr. Director stopped. She did not think Kim would handle the word "bodies" very well. She bowed her head.

"Kim, I am so sorry."

Kim's mind returned to the point the evening before as Ron had prepared to leave. She had asked him to be careful. He had promised to do that and had given her stomach a loving soft kiss.

"He promised to be careful." She cried.

"Oh, Kimmie, I am so sorry." Her mother said. Kim collapsed into her arms and cried.

The news had been on in the living room until she had asked her mother to turn off the TV. Kim could not stand to hear it anymore. The news kept repeating the story of how Ron had died saving the miners. The newscasters commented on how Ron had fought all the villains during his life only to lose it in a rescue mission. All of them expressed their sorrow at the death of one of the world's heroes, and their sorrow for Kim now having to face life as a widow to raise her child alone. Kim had broken down when she had heard that. Her mother had taken her to her room to rest, but she couldn't. The bed smelled so much of Ron. Mr. Possible had pulled the rocking chair they had bought next to the window. She sat there now rocking looking out the window. Her arms wrapped around her worn panderoo. The same one Ron had given her so many years before.

Rain slashed against the window. Lighting flashed across the sky, reaching from cloud to cloud. It seemed to Kim that heaven was grieving with her. Her tears slowly rolled down her face just as the rain rolled down their bedroom window.

"Perfect!" Kim thought, 'the love of my life is dead and it is pouring down rain.'

She saw a police car with the lights flashing coming down her street escorting another GJ limo. It must be the representative from the mine coming to give me the news. She got up and walked across the room to lay down with her back to the door. She could not face anyone coming to the door. She heard the ringing of the doorbell and the opening of the front door. Seconds later, there were screams from her mother and from Ron's mother who had arrived earlier. Tears continued to trail down from her emerald eyes. She was now a widow with an unborn child.

The door to the bedroom opened. She could still hear the crying in the living room. Whoever had opened the door had not entered the room but was standing at the door.

"Well, I guess I am a widow now." Kim told whoever had entered the room.

"KP, you will never be a widow as long as I am alive." Ron's voice spoke.

Kim whirled to see a bruised and bandaged Ron standing in the door to their bedroom. He had a towel around his shoulders, his chest wrapped in bandages.

"RON!" she screamed and leaped into his arms. He was filthy, covered in grime, mud, and coal dust but she did not care. He smelled awful but she did not care. His arms enveloped her and she melted into his embrace. They stood there crying together for several minutes. He pulled back to gaze into Kim's face which was now spotted with mud and grime. He smiled and wiped a spot on her cheeks only to make the smudge worse.

"What the heck!" he said and leaned forward to kiss his wife.

The baby kicked hard enough for Kim to take an intake of breath. The two of them smiled and Ron broke the embrace to kneel in front of Kim. He gently touched her stomach where their child was waiting to come into the world. He leaned forward to kiss the round mound that was his wife's stomach but also a budding new life.

"Hey little one, guess what, Daddy's home and he's home to stay." Ron mummered as he stroked his wife's stomach.

* * *

.This story is based on a picture drawn by Ivymae at DeviantArt called 10:45 Solo Mission. The idea is used by permission. Kim and all the characters belong to Disney. I own this work of fiction.  



End file.
